I'll Dream On!
by Dark sea
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a behind the scenes kind of girl working for the international popstar KIKYO! Always singing her songs for her until the day she meets the arrogent jerk Inu-Yasha. The one she believes may be responsible for her fathers death and the
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character, not Inuyasha (he's mad cause I pulled on his ears…it seemed like a good idea at the time…), Not Sesshomaru (he threatened to kill me.), And I think Miroku's fan girls hurt me if I owned him. And all he rest of them I don't really care…

Authors note: This is my first story, so please be nice. Please help me out, give me ideas, and tell me what you think of Akara (I lied in my disclaimer I own her, but she the only one I own… Why can't I own Fluffy-sama…?) RR-

-MistyWindy-

_**Dream on!**_

**Chapter one:**

**Blackmail and Vacuum Cleaners**

"So l-let me g-get this s-straight" InuyashaTaisho cried in between laughs " You want **_me _**to go to a Kikyo concert!" The hanyou's face had turnedmagenta from laughing so hard.

Kikyo Yuriko wasprobably most popular singer, for teenage girls (and perverted men). She had more than 1 C.D. out and, She sang a bit of rock, a bit of some soul-rock-blues thing, but mostly pop. Inuyasha hated pop. He REALLY hated pop!

But, Miroku on the other hand- He just couldn't resist a pretty girl. Let alone a beautiful pop-sensation. So of course he had to go, with back-stage passes. And he had the nerve to ask Inuyasha to with him. Sure Miroku was Inuyasha's best ,and only, friend for the past eleven years, but how come he ask him to go to a pop concert?

" Inuyasha," said Miroku calmly, " you owe me."

"Owe you? Owe YOU! Now that's a laugh!" Inuyasha started to laugh harder then before, if that was possible. "For what?"

"Remember when we were six and your brother was bored so he stuck your head up a vacuum, and your hair got stuck?"Miroku smirked.

"Um-no," Said Inuyasha a little to quickly.

"Well I do," said Miroku devilishly, "and look at these pretty pictures I just so happen to have of that very same insentient. Refresh your memory?" Miroku raised an eyebrow and grinned at his cunning blackmail maneuvers. Inu-Yashastood, back straigh, in horror as Miroku waved several photos in the air, and grinned very evilly. Indeed there was a picture of mini-Inu with his hair stuck in a vacuum cleaner, a Dirt Devil in fact. Ever since then Inuyasha happened to be afraid of that particular brand of vacuums much to his brother's delight. (N/A SO sorry Inuyasha. I feel really bad now…)

_Oh, Damnit! _Inuyasha thought. _Where the hell did he get those! _" Fine! You win but I don't have to like it," snarled the hanyou. His face turned quickly into a scowl, and his arms came up to fold at his chest in an " I hate you so much right now!" look.

"Good," smiled Miroku, "Oh, and Inuyasha, I can't afford the tickets, or the backstage passes so… since your dad is a big ass CEO company owner and all… could you um…," the human boy scratched his face, as he tried to think of what to say, "Oh well, you know."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "What happened to paycheck, after all you work for my dad!" Miroku was Inuyasha's personal schedule keeper. His job was to know what Inuyasha was doing, and to keep him out of trouble. It was the easiest job in the world considering all he had to do was direct Inu-Yasha where to go, and pretend like he knew what he was doing!

"My wages suck, come on, Inu buy the stuff, or I'll show these photos to every one at school!" Miroku flashed the black mail pictures of Inu in front of his face and smiled.

"Fine I'll buy the stupid concert crap! But you have enough from your wages at work so don't even think I'll buy souvenirs for you! And ever tell anyone I went to Kikyo concert I'll tell that new student- what's her name-"

"Sango? Oh, wait…Dammit!"

"Yeah that's it! Sango Taijiya, I'll tell her all about your little collection of a certain magazine!" Inuyasha held up his right hand making in to a bunny "You know hipity-hopity." The hanyou smiled evilly.

Too bad for Miroku that Inuyasha had already told Sango about every little perverted thing Miroku owned and did. He could tell just by Miroku's actions that if he didn't warn her, she would be Miroku's next victim. So, evenif Miroku didn't tell a single soul about it, he couldn't ask Sango out. She'd kick his sorry ass big time!

Kagome Higurashi ran quickly across the street. Now a days it it seemed like she was always in a hurry, that is ever since she began working for Kikyo. To bad she couldn't preform for real, it was all because of that accident…

Instinctively her fingers went to that spot on her thigh. "Ouch," she withdrew her from her thigh. No matter how lightly she touched her scar it still seemed to sting. Even if it was almost a year ago. Almost… It had been almost a year since the accident. Even though the memory of it burned so freshly in her mind. It was almost a year ago.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Kyaaaa!" Kagome realized that she had stop in the middle of the road to daydream. She turned bright red and continued crossing the street. That was the third time this week that she had stoped to think and almost got hit. What was it with her and cars? She never had good luck anywhaere near a car!

Suddenly she looked up and realized she had arrived outside ofMisty Wind's (N/A excuse the name -) Record company.

"Name?" asked the security guard, miserably. Although, Kagome was pretty sure any one standing a small booth for hours would wold be miserable too.

"Higurashi, Kagome." She said waving around a security pass in the air.

"Come on in," the guard grumbled miserably, as he open the gates so Kagome could enter the company.

Every since the accident Kagome worked for Kikyo. Writing and singing songs for the popstar. Kikyo couldn't sing to save her life, and since Kagome could be mistaken for the star, Kagome sang for her. Just in case anyone caught her singing they'd think she was Kikyo. And, poor Kagome, she couldn't sing in a crowd for real. Again, it was all because of the accident! No one would want to listen to a popstar sing with an ugly scar on their leg. Popstars were supposed to be perfect, some one you could look up to, and with a scar that big on her leg no would think of looking her way. At least that's what Naraku, her manger said. Around here, Naraku was boss, and whatever he said was like the words of God himself.

"Hey Kagome!" said Kikyo's fashion designer/advisor suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Her name was Akara and she was totaly awsome! "Hey? Why isn't Sango with you?"

SangoTaijiya was Kagome's bodyguard. (Poor Miroku!) As well as her best friend. She was alwaysaround Kagome, even though working for Kikyo took them all over the world, Sango was still willing to go with her, to protect her.No matter where they were, america, China, Australia, or the U.K., she was there by her side.

"Hi Akara! Sango is coming later." Kagome exclaimed chipperly.

"Really? Oh when she gets here, tell her that I fixed her boomerang thingie," Akara said cheerfully, "I'd tell her myself, but Kikyo has major demands that keep me working over time on her costume for tonight."

"Okay," Kagome smiled. Akara was one of the few people who never seem to grow up. She was three years older then Kagome but acted like a child. Evenif her looks were of an 18-year-old, Kagome would swear she was just a baby. Her eyes were gray and her sliver-blonde hair reached back in a stylish but still like a little kid way. Akara could be serious, some times, but was she was mostly spastic. Out of everyone in Kikyo's staff, Kagome was pretty sure Akara was the only one she could trust.

Shecracked smiled and bounced down the hallway to finish Kikyo'sbrand new concert outfit before tonight, her hair waved behind her gracefully. She turned and waved to Kagome, "Good luck tonight!"

"Thanks Akara!" Kagome said. A few minutes ago she was miserable as the security guard was rude,but it only took one person saying hi to cheer her up! Now that she was happy nothing could bring her down!

"KAGOME!" or not.

"Your two minutes late!" Naraku snapped

"Sorry," Kagome smiled weakly.

"There is no excuse for being late!" he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Now, we need to get you ready for tonight. It's supposed to be live, and it will be so you need to practice!"

Inuyasha sat bored in his seat thinking about the " sugar plum fearies" mentioned on LOST the night before. Now, that's the kind of stuff he was interested in, NOT some stupid diva! How could Miroku stand sitting there, listening to some diva sing for hours? But no, there he was, more drooling then listening.

Inuyasha watched Kikyo dance and sing, butsomething didn't sound right to his ears, and so he stuck them up on his head. The hanyou's twisted them around as he listened intently. There was something strange about her voice. Sure it was pretty, very pretty, but it didn't sound like it was coming from her... wait!... Miroku, do even realize she lip-sing?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back in his chair, waiting for his best friend's response.

"Huh?" Miroku straitened up once he realized the hanyou was talking to him, whiping the drool from his face.

"Your beloved Kikyo's voice, it isn't her own." the hanyou laughed evily at his genius.

"Oh, well, just don't say that once we go back stage…" Miroku's eyes glazed over in the way they did wen he was watching girl.

"And when is that?" Inu questioned his fun having now been squashed.

"When the concert is over right after this song." Miroku was now possitively beeming with delight.

Kikyo mouthed the last of the words and the music ended. "Thank you all for coming, tonight! Really, it means a lot to me!" she said and walked to the left side of the stage to exit the arena.

"Shit!" Inu thoguht unhappily, for it was now time to go backstage!

The two teenage boys headed towards a small entrance where approxemetly 12,000 fans stood begging to get through the doors to see the star.Two bulky security guards stood there as well holding up the screaming fans with the threat of fire-arms. "Do you have passes?" asked the guard on the right. Inuyasha shoved to passes in his face. The guard shrugged uncomfortably. "Right this way sirs."

Inuyasha and Miroku passed the guards. They quickly walked along a dark hallway, and the cheers of the fans drifted slowly away until they were no longer audible.

"Miroku, remind me why I had to come again."Inu complained like a child.

"Because I am blackmailing you, so I can see Kikyo and maybe tell her that you're the pervert that had to see her." The boy smiled coldly.

"Oh joy, I can hardly wait!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh and then there's the freaky guy- Miroku. Even this best friend warned me about him. Then again that guy isn't the nicest." Sango was walked along the corridor with Kagome, explaining all the kids at school to her..

"I'll be starting in that school next week!" kagome cheered wih delight, "Finally I had sometime to take the transfer exam, to bad it made me late tothe studio." Kagome open the door next to her.

**_Thwack!CLUNK!Smack!THUMP! _**(a/n you can thank my friend for the amazing sound effects)

"Ow," a boy about the same age as Kagome was lying on the ground looking up with a confused look on his face.

"Opps so sorry," Kagome apologized to the boy extending her hand to help him up.

The boy immediately recovered from the blow. "Stupid girl can't watch where you're going!"

"Well, excuse me for not being able to see through doors! I said I was sorry!" Kagome snapped. This guy was rude!

"Inuyasha," a boy next to him said calmly, hoping to hush him up.

"Shut up Miroku!" snapped "Inuyasha." Who were these boys... oh ya!

"Hey Sango are these…?" Kagomeasked with a stunned tone to her voice.

"Yeah, they are, these are the boys we were just talking about."Sango sounded extremely annoyed at this fact so Kagome dropped it.

Miroku, who seemed to suddenly notice Sango,out-of-the-blue, grabbed her hands. "Telling her how handsome and romantic I am, no doubt!"

"You wish." Sango growled loudly, slapping him as hard as she could.

He than turned his attention to Kagome. "Kikyo, how beautiful you look today!"

Sango and Kagome both laughed at Miroku's expense.

"What?" said Miroku stupidly, girl's were so wierd.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "This girl isn't Kikyo, she may look like it, but I can garuntee you she's not."

"How would you know?" Sango asked Inuyasha curiously, hopping he was just joking, and didn't seriously know the truth.

"The same way I could tell you Kikyo was lip-singing." (Kagome and Sango exchanged glances) " You see, my ears are that of a dog's,which enabled me to recognize that the sound wasn't coming from that annoying bitch." he said indicating Kikyo as the subject of his nasty name-calling."And, because of them, I also recognized this bitch as theone who was singing."

"Hey! That's just plain mean!" cried Kagome turning around to hide her face from the people before her. She knew she was going to cry, and didn't want them to see her. She had low self-esteem problems, and people like this jerk only made them worse.

"That why I said it!"

"Well why are you here anyway," Sango asked, hoping to distract the two from fighting.

"To meet Kikyo," said Miroku, as he turned to Kagome, "If you aren't her who are you?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi"

The door behind them open suddenly, knock in to Inuyasha, again.

"Right this way, Miss Kikyo." Akara came through the door. Kikyo followed close behind her.

"Um… Inuyasha I suggest you move to another spot…" said Kagome trying to suppress her laughter.

"Kagome… Who are these… people?" Kikyo asked look at the two boys as if the were maggots.

"Um...they have backstage passes to see you."

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho, and this my assistant, Miroku."

"Assistant?" whimpered Miroku.

"Taisho, huh? Where have I heard that before… Oh! We're stay at your mansion this week!"Kikyo said happily!

"What?"cried the teenagers, with the exception of Akara. "Since when!"

"This is going to be interesting!" Akara laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inu-Yasha and Kagome scream in unison.

"I'm living in hell now!" Inu finished in agony.

Phew! Finally done! This feels like I took forever! I originally wrote this story in November 2004, but I couldn't get a fanfiction account, so I waited I while, and then I showed to my best friend who totally flipped over it! So I tried again to get a fanfiction account, but it would not let me so now, finally I made a new screen name just so I could post this!

Anyway enough with the technical difficulties! I really hope everyone enjoyed this, it's my first fanfic so be nice! (Laugh) I really like suggestions; I'll answer any questions as well. See ya in the next chapter, I hope!

RR

MistyWind-


	2. Surprize, surpize

NOTE: I spelled Inu's bro name 3 different ways before find in the spelling of Sesshomaru, if you find it missed spelled, please forgive me!

_**Dream on!**_

Chapter two Surprise, Surprise 

"Dad how could you not tell me that we are having a international popstar at are house, pulse her stuck up, annoying, opening doors-in-your-face entourage!" Inuyasha was in his limo ranting on about Kagome and the rest Kikyo's workers coming to live with him to his father on a cell.

"I guess I forgot." His dad said unusually calmly.

"Forgot, you FREAKING FORGOT!" Inuyasha shouted into the phone.

"I signed the deal that said when the tour this part of Tokyo they could stay at our mansion, two months ago. I figured it'd be cheaper, then paying for a hotel, and I still have to pay for they're schooling. Anyway I forgot. Deal with it Inuyasha. Now excuse me. I have to attend to my business "

"Dad! Dad! Wait!" Too late, Inuyasha heard the silent buzz of the static on the phone. "Great, he mumbled angrily. "This is so not what I need!"

"Hey, Inu!" Miroku's smiling face appeared in the limo window.

Inuyasha unlocked the door for Miroku. "Can we go now? I want to get home before those bitches do so I can get the security system ready," the hanyou growled.

"Thanks for the heads up, doggy boy," Inuyasha realized Kagome, Sango, and Akara stood behind Miroku. "To bad us bitches will be coming with you." Kagome said in a bitterly sweet tone. Her eyes glared with challenge.

"Miroku don't tell me, you invited them along?" groaned Inuyasha miserably. A car ride home with several people he hate more then anything would be like stick a hand in a blender on puree. (N/A I'm not sure I spelled that word right but ya get what I mean, don't ya?')

"What's the matter puppy dog?" Akara questioned Inuyasha innocently, snapping the hanyou of his dazed state. "Don't ya like us? Oh come on, look how cute we are." She said in a joking manner.

"I can tell you that's why I invited him." Miroku smirked. That was followed by Sango kicking his face in to the ground multiply times.

"Some times I wish I were surround more intelligent people." Inuyasha said a he watch Miroku being pummeled by the insanely strong girl.

"Maybe if you were smarter your friends would be to." Kagome said causally as got into the limo, followed by Akara, and Sango.

"Move over!" The hanyou shoved Kagome out of his way. "I need some air." He walked out the car and turned the corner.

Miroku wiped up the blood of his face, as he entered the car, he had a small cut on the side of it, nothing more "He'll be back soon. It's just he doesn't like change, and this came out of no where."

The four talked for a few minutes and the hanyou returned. Kagome eyed him. He seemed different then before. The way he looked a t her dangerously, not like before. When he first looked at her she took him to be like an insolent jerk, but now he just looked evil.

He smiled at her, as sat down beside her.

"Well bitch you may be in my car, and you may be staying in my home-" He leaned close to kagome's face, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he whispered gently into her ear,

"-But get in my way and I promise I'll make you sorry." He gave her a devilish smirk, and comfortably leaned back in to him car seat. (N/A when I say car seat I mean the seat of the car not the kind babies sit in, although it is funny to picture Inu-kun in one of them.)

Sesshomaru waited impatiently in his father's home office. He was looking at an article on child behavior in a parenting magazine. He found it lying on the waiting room table, he had no idea why his father's home office had it's own waiting room, since it was home and all, but he did know why this article was here. One of the maids put it there to give his dad a clue.

It was dated from when he was a child around four, when Inuyasha was a little over a year old. When they both were spoiled brats. Sesshomaru mother had run out on him, and Inuyasha excuse was he born that way, according to his brother. And as demon toddlers they did a lot worse then scribbling on walls, more like knocking down the walls.

The hanyou shrugged. He didn't give a damn about what a maid thought. He kept on reading.

_When a child misbehaves he or she is acting out for attention._ No, it's just fun, he thought._ Ignoring the problem will just make it worse. _Well duh! _But it's not good to pay attention to your child when they act like this; it will just encourage the behavior. _That's where his dad made the mistake, he bribed Inuyasha and Shesshomaru to behave. _Instead _reward good_ behavior_ Shesshomaru rolled his eyes this article stated the obvious, so obvious he could write it.

"I wonder if too late to switch my major in collage to child therapy?" he questioned.

The door creaked open, his father stood the in the doorway. "Sesshomaru, we are having company. I forgot, to tell you and Inuyasha." The older hanyou turned and walked out the door.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE FORGET!" Herd from inside his office, followed by a loud crashing noise, which was no doubt his desk.

Kagome sat quietly in her seat, staring at the scenery passing by her window. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. She felt cold and alone, even though others surrounded her. Her ears couldn't hear the constant chatter around her. All she could she could hear was the beating of her heart, and those words.

"Get in my way and I promise I'll make you sorry." Her neck and ear still tingled from his breath. She wanted to cry, and that surprised her. Inuyasha scared her, and she knew it.

"You okay Kagome?" Sango said, her eyes had a hint of worry in them.

"Just a bit tired, singing for several hours," she managed a small laugh.

"Okay just checking." Sango smiled, but she still had worry in her eyes.

"Oh yuck! Sango what's that red stuff on your shoes?" Akara shouted in disgust.

Sango looked at her black combat boots. "Ahhhhhhhh! Its pervert blood!"

"Yuck, but it's kinda funny at the time." Akara laughed.

"It's not my fault that my blood got on your shoes," Miroku said rather annoyed.

"Do you realized you just called yourself a pervert?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at her friends. Should she tell them what Inuyasha said, after all it was burning a hole into her heart. What would the do?

A vision of Sango trying to kick his ass filled her mind. Sango would always try to protect her, to make up for that time. To make for the accident. No, she wouldn't tell.

"Master Inuyasha is coming!" Yura stood at the end of the driveway, opening the gate. She always loved to see him. That's the only reason she became a maid. To see the beautiful !

They never gave her the time of day that surprised her. She was the only demon out of all 234 maids (they used to have 500 before Inuyasha hit 13). She told master Shesshomaru about her demon blood, but all he said was "Yura of the hair, big whoop." Ever since then she only chased after Inuyasha.

"Oh-la-la! Here he comes!" she giggled in delight as her favorite hanyou pulled up in his limo.

She used her demonic eyes to see through the tinted windows. There he was her beautiful demon boy. More than anything she wished should be inside there with him. Just like Miroku.

"Gawd your such a jackass!" Came a female voice inside the car. Yura's eyes widen to spot three _women _inside her car. A black haired girl, baring a small rebalance to Kikyo Yuriko, sat next to Inuyasha.

"Kagome all I did was spill a little Pepsi onto your skirt." Inuyasha said between fits of laughter. "It kinda looks like you pissed yourself!"

Yura looked at this girl with pure hated. She made Inuyasha laugh, and Yura couldn't forgive that.

And a demonic maid is nothing to mess with.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. True, he frightened her, but he spilled a soda on her and that made her very mad. She did think very well when she was mad. Actually she didn't think at all…

"Poor Kagome wettin' herself!" He laughed.

"You- ARRGH!" Kagome snatched the Pepsi out of Inu's hand, and poured it on to his head.

"What the flipping hell!" The hanyou wiped the pop out of his eyes. "What is wrong with you!" he grabbed her wrist digging his claws into her skin.

"Ouch!" Kagome shouted in pain as her wrist bleed small red droplets.

Sango stood up and Akara screamed.

"Let go of her!" Sango took a step towards Inuyasha; no doubt she was planning something violent.

"Don't!" Miroku pulled her and she struggled to get free.

"Leave Kagome Alone!" Akara cried, as well as Sango.

"I warned you, bitch!" Inuyasha laughed, his grip grew tighter on her wrist. "I don't like humans that act like you do!"

"Miroku let me go!' Sango cried.

"I won't. Just wait, Sango," he whispered, "help is coming."

And as just Miroku said it, help arrived. An old woman, which had eye patch as well as a priestess uniform on, opened the limo door and pulled the hanyou out of the car by the neck of his T-shirt.

"Miroku! I told you to keep an eye him!" The old woman said.

"I did but how I suppose to stop him from doing this!"

Kagome turned he attention from the old woman and Miroku fight to Inuyasha. He seemed obvious to them; he stood up and brushed off some dirt off his jeans, well actually it seemed that the dirt on his pants was burning him. He wouldn't stop till all of it was off! Was he some kind of neat freak?

Suddenly he looked right at her, and she turned her eyes back to the perv and the old person.

"Well, Miroku, I'll just take these back!" the old woman smirked waving, what looked to be a check addressed to him, "part of your job is to keep him under control!"

"Kaeda! That's my beloved pay check!" Miroku whined. (In Kagome's opinion he sound like a pig, squealing.)

Inuyasha turned and addressed the woman, know as Kaeda, "Take me to my bed room, you bag of bones."

"Inuyasha," snapped Kaeda, "that's no way to talk to your nanny!"

"NANNY!" the three girls said in union.

"Isn't it enough to have your own personal schedule keeper," asked Sango, "but you also have a nanny?"

The hanyou turned his attention to her, "yeah, don't you?"

"Umm…well, no, I don't" Sango said rather baffled.

"Oh I forgot! You're a poor person." Inuyasha said dryly.

Sesshomaru walk along a hallway of his house, towards the guest wing. He didn't like Kikyo, he did like her music, and he didn't like her staying with him! He wanted to give a piece of his mind, or claws, which ever came first.

"Oh, come on! This place is huge! I mean this wing has at least a four thousand bedrooms and the put us in the same room!" Sesshomaru's ears picked up a girl's voice talking.

"I know, but at least kagome's room is right next store," another voice said.

"Yeah! Think of all the fun it will be!" the first voice giggled happily.

Sesshomaru rounded the corner to see to girls talking. The owner of the first voice was a girl with an unusual color of hair. The second girl had black hair and bloodstains on the boots.

"So here we have two bitches who are staying in my house!" she hanyou said in a mocking voice as he circled them in a mightier-than-thou way.

"And here we have a dumb-ass bastard, who is in our way of getting in to our room," the first girl said in a childish way. "What ya think go that, Sango?"

"Let's see, Akara, I think it's totally immature," replied Sango.

"Why do tiny children mock me?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Well personally, I think it's fun…" said Akara. Sesshomaru stared at her. She was serious. He stared in her to eyes. He turned to Sango who scowled at his gaze. She was tough, and a different race then her friend. Sango didn't know what Akara was.

"Miss Akara, I humbly suggest that you listen to me, or I will tell her what you really are." Sesshomaru laughed at his genius as he walked away gleaming over his victory.

"What's he talking about?" Sang questioned Akara

"I dunno…" she said shyly "But he is weird, so I think I'm going to bug him!'

"Okay you do that….I'll go…unpack," said Sango, not wanting to get in between Akara and her insanity.

"Bye bye then, Sango." Akara giggled as she hurried after the boy she spoke to early.

_Good thing Sango bought that, _Akara thought, As she ran down the overly tacky hallway. _How did that boy find out? I only jut met him!_

She ran past a picture of a woman who slightly resembled her boss, Naraku as she rounded a randomly placed corner.

"you're late!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed loudly before a hand clamped over mouth. She turned her head to spot a red crescent moon. It was the boy.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the boy said in a egotistic tone, "I am Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. I am nineteen years old and I believe I am black mailing you." He smiled like she always did when she was angry. An innocent smile, but you must close your eyes when you do it, or else people can tell it isn't genuine.

"W-what do you want me to do?"

"Set me up with someone."

Kagome sighed, she couldn't sleep. The girl turned in her bed, to see the clock. 12:21 AM.

_Perfect!_ She thought to herself. _I'll walk up tomorrow all drowsy, and Naraku will bite my head off, looking like that Kaeda lady._

She winced in pain. Thought of Kaeda led here to think of Inuyasha. His claws left several deep cuts in her wrists. Kagome fingered one of many Band-Aid on her injured arm.

_Why does he act like that? _Her thought swam around as attempted to fall asleep. _One minuet he's a jerk, then evil, then a pig, then once again he is evil. It's like he has demon PMS or something… Well like care, _she rolled over again.

"I can't flipping get to sleep...," Kagome said annoyed. She stood up, and placed on the fuzzy, pink slippers she stole from Sango. "Maybe a midnight snack will help me sleep…"

She walked past the creep picture that looked like Naraku cross-dress. Kagome eyed it. "I was thought Naraku looked like girl, maybe he's gay…" she grumbled tiredly.

She walked slowly by it. She gazed at the picture out of her corner eyes. "Whoa!" She said, in the middle of the night the eyes of the picture seemed to follow her.

Kikyo laughed as she pulled her head away from the eyeholes of the gay-Naraku-picture. Kagome could be right about that Naraku-thing. He had better fashion sense then Akara and he was overly obsessed with his looks.

That didn't matter right now though.

Everything she planned was going perfectly. Her stardom, her fame, and best of all that accident she got Kagome into. And soon Inuyasha's home would be hers. And so would be Inuyasha.

Kagome walked through the insanely huge mansion. This place was like a maze, that she didn't have time for. And where on earth was the damn kitchen?

She wandered down the hallway into a small room with many buttons. A security room…

She peered into a television screen labeled "kitchen" and saw Inuyasha and Miroku standing in there.

It looked like they were in the middle of a fight. Oh boy! Kagome shrugged. She didn't care.

According to the monitors it looked like the kitchen was right next to the entrance room. Good she was hunger, and knew where the entrance room was.

"You freaking took off without me!" shouted Inuyasha. He was totally pissed off. Miroku had left him after the concert. Alone. He had to walked home. It took him four hours. Four!

"And your freaking DRUNK," said his best friend. "You smell like alcohol!"

Inuyasha was just about to smack his best friend as hard as humanly possible, (which wouldn't hard because he wasn't human…), when he heard a creak and the door opening.

Kagome stood the doorway, and she looked like hell froze over.

"Inuyasha look at her wrested!" Miroku shouted, waking Kagome up out of her dazed state.

Inuyasha peer at her arm. "I didn't do that…," he said softly

Kagome looked into his eyes.

"I believe you." She said, gently.

N/A: Way to much happing…. BAD CHAPATER! I'm sorry I couldn't follow up to the first one. I promise I'll do better! So please keep reading, or I'll beg, and I can be very annoying.


	3. Kagome Knows

**_Dream on!_**

Chapter 3 Kagome knows 

"Say what?" Inuyasha said, bewilder.

"I believe you." Kagome repeated.

"But the slits on your wrists! Inuyasha didn't hurt you, Kagome then who did!" Miroku's fist angrily slammed down onto a nearby, innocent table.

"Don't know." The girl shrugged. "But his eyes- they just tell me he didn't do it." Kagome walked around the two confused boys, and grabbed an apple. Then she just walked. Leave the two of them more confused then anything else, but Inuyasha…He knew he just made a friend, or so he hoped.

Kagome woke up the next morning, and forgot most of the events that happened the night before. Expect for Inuyasha, which all she could remember was the fact he was innocent.

She yawned and stretched her arms. Rubbing her eyes she placed on Sango's stolen slippers and walked out of her over sized bedroom.

"GOOD MORING!" greeted Akara in her always way-to-percky-in-the-moring way, as she skipped to say hi to Kagome.

Sango walked up to the other girls and said good morning to both to them in her fluffy pink robe.

"Sango defiantly not a morning person!" Akara said happily to Kagome. she turned her head suddenly, "See you later, I've got to go, bye!" she laughed nervously, and left the two fifteen year olds to talk.

"Kagome, she woke me up at seven! SEVEN!" Sango said drearily, "And to top that she didn't go to sleep till four in the morning! I swear she doesn't need sleep! Akara is insane!"

"And you just noticed this when?" Kagome smiled. And Sango rolled her eyes.

"Switch rooms with me!" Sango whined and rested her head on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey are those my slippers!"

"Um…no!" Kagome said quickly.

"Kagome!"

"Bye, bye, Sango!" Kagome darted off in an attempt to escape he best friend's wrath.

"Kagome Higurashi get your butt back here!"

The to girls ran down the hallway giggling and having a good time. Kagome turned the corner with the girl-Naraku picture on it.

**BANG!**

She fell on the floor face first. Kagome had run into someone.

"You won't get away from me!" Sango rounded the corner as well, "Kagome, you little…" she immediately stopped talking.

"Morning, Kagome, Sango."

"Good morning Mr. Naraku." The two girls said in unison.

"I said it was morning, I didn't say it was good." He snapped.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," they said, while bowing.

"Well yes, of course. Be on your way." He said rudely, charging past Kagome. Sango tried do avoid him, but a bit of his hair rubbed onto her robe. And statically clung to it.

Kagome bit her lip; Naraku was overly obsessive about his looks.

"Sango look what you've done! My hair my beautiful black hair, do you have any idea what you have done to it?" Naraku screamed, "my hair costs a fortune!" that was believable.

"Sorry sir!" Sango said, her face had slight inch of fear, she was afraid her boss was going to fire her, and she'd lose her job protecting her best friend.

Naraku glanced at Kagome, "is my hair okay?"

Kagome quickly nodded. Regaining his cool Naraku managed to say, "no harm done, Sango, but do every one a favor, get rid of the hideous robe." The two girls watched as he walked down the hallway. "Oh by the way-" he smile happily, but Naraku's eye filled with hatred. "-I'd watch my backs if I were you, strange things go down in this place."

Sango and Kagome waited till he was out of site before Kagome turned to her best friend and said "he's weird"

"Yeah" Sango agreed and nodded her head.

"Shall we go down stairs for breakfast?"

"Only if I can have my slippers back." Sango laughed.

"Dream on!" Kagome laughed also, before taking of again laughing insanely.

"She is weird too." Sango stared at the fleeing wanna-be popstar.

"I can't think of anything that interesting to eat." Inuyasha stretched out in the kitchen. He usually never ate breakfast in the kitchen but somehow there is some different about it to him. It seemed like a place could always remain safe since Kagome had stood up for him.

"Kagome…" Her name rolled of his tongue. He liked the way it sounded. "Kagome…"

"Ooh Inu, you got it bad!" Miroku appeared from behind the refrigerator door with a carton of milk.

"Huh?" The hanyou stared at the human. "What do you mean?"

"I mean one minute your talking about breakfast, and the n the next its Kagome, oh Kagome! My how I love you. Be mine forever."

"Miroku you're scaring me…" Miroku looked behind him to spot Kagome.

"Uh… It's not what it looks like!" He said nervously.

"Yeah," snorted Inuyasha, "he's secretly gay."

"KAGOME GIMME BACK MY SLIPPERS! Hi people. I WANT THEM NOW!"" Sango appeared in the doorway, her temper switching on and off.

"Sango have them…you're scaring me." Kagome removed the fuzzy pink slippers and throwing them at Sango's face. Miroku grabbed them and ended up shouting " MWHA HA HA YOU CAN HAVE THEM BACK IF YOU AGREE TO DATE ME." Then Sango stormed after him.

"See I told you he was gay, Kagome. He stole her pink shoes." Inuyasha said in rather annoyed voice, while rolling his eyes.

"But he stole Sango's shoes so she would go out with him."

"Well there goes my theory…" Inuyasha sighed. He was hoping to make Kagome laugh. He turned towards her. She gave him a warm smile. Inuyasha's heart flipped in his chest.

_I've got it bad,_ he thought to himself. _I've got it really bad for Kagome. _And his cheeks turned a faint red color.

"Why do I have to go to school Naraku!" Kikyo whined in a high pitched voice.

"Because you need to keep an eye on Inuyasha make sure he doesn't to caught up on any girls that aren't you." Naraku snapped angrily.

"So send some one else to keep an eye on him." Kikyo snapped as equal angrily.

"We need him to fall for you, in order for our plan to work."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku crossed the street on their way to school. Inuyasha insisted that don't take the limo.

"Traffic is horrible" he explained.

The five continued on their way, and laughing together, and having fun, (with the exception of Kikyo.)

But Kagome sensed some thing thick and dangerous in the air. A black corvette pulled around the corner and Kagome turned to see it.

Her eyes winded, and time seemed to stop. Her mouth opened and a screamed escaped. The other four turned their attention to her. And she fainted, right in the middle of the road. With the corevett heading straight for at high speeds.

Okay done this isn't the best chapter either. This stories not as good as my other one, but stay with me here. (although you can still read Glass Slippers.) I hope you like this story and tuned!


End file.
